


Assorted Avengers AskBox Fics

by Aenonnymoose



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Askbox Fic, Canon Het Relationship, Dancing, F/M, First Time, Gen, Het, Homosexuality, Humor, M/M, Multi, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenonnymoose/pseuds/Aenonnymoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are various askbox fics based on The Avengers (2012), and possibly related films, written on <a href="http://aenonnymoose.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. AskBox Fic: Avengers - BB/SR/TS

**Author's Note:**

> For: [Noottersontheflightdeck](http://noottersontheflightdeck.tumblr.com)

Bruce and Tony didn’t really talk about it the next day, at least not where they thought anyone could hear – which meant the lab – but neither of them said word one to Steve.

Tony’s for letting it go, just not bringing it up unless or until Steve does. 

Bruce thought someone needed to make sure Steve was okay, because he wouldn’t say anything if he was upset – that’s the whole reason it happened, after all. Bruce tentatively suggested that maybe it wasn’t as good an idea as they first thought. 

Tony’s argument: What else could they do? There’s this vintage American hunk of boy-next-door, at a party, looking like someone put a dead kitten in his cornflakes, and maybe no one remembered the date, but Tony did – alright, sure, with an assist from Jarvis. Bruce was certainly on board with sharing the good old whiskey, and the tequila, as well as ambling along with them to the lounge by Tony’s shiny newly-rebuilt lab. And when Tony’s comforting, brotherly arm around Steve’s shoulders merged into leaning and – okay, yes, cuddling – Bruce didn’t complain or suggest they stop the slowly-evolving show as he sat watching the kissing happen.

Bruce couldn’t deny any of those points, and his grin was smallish, but certainly had a hint of a leer around the edges. He even admitted that it was his own idea to join in, but that maybe it wasn’t the _best_ idea he’d ever had.

The point was, whatever they blamed, or whoever, the next morning Steve was gone and hadn’t awakened either of them or said a thing about it since. About much of anything, actually. He hadn’t punched either of them, either, for that matter, but still…

A few days later, Tony was somewhat singed and dented after they’d all saved the world – again – Bruce wore only slightly tattered trousers, woven from new Stark Industries polymers, and Steve’s suit would have been more holes than suit if not for similar advancements in materials. The three of them happened to converge on the way to the showers.

All three shared a long moment of odd silence. Then Steve sighed heavily, rolled his eyes, and turned toward the showers. Only he had Bruce’s waistband gripped firmly in one hand and two of Tony’s still-suited fingers in the other.

Neither Bruce nor Tony bothered resisting, they _were_ geniuses, after all; and no one saw any of the three for the better part of two days. 

Problem solved.

END

~MF-Anon


	2. AskBox Ficlet: Avengers - BB/TS & J

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: [Noottersontheflightdeck](http://noottersontheflightdeck.tumblr.com)'s birthday.   
> Prompt: _“Umm…hmm…how about science boyfriends? (i.e. Stark/Banner)?”_

The intercom in the lab’s lounge gave a dual toned ping, followed by Jarvis’ mellow voice. “Dr. Banner, I hate to disturb you, but you wanted to observe the reaction starting when the engineered cells had achieved 50% saturation of the growth medium.” 

Bruce’s voice is strained, breathy, and it takes nearly 45 seconds for him to reply, “Yeah, Jarvis… thanks… ohh… um… keep monitoring and… I’ll…” He trails off, but then whispers, _“Tony, wait… wait… oh hell, don’t stop.”_

Tony’s voice is rough, but less uneven, sounding more clearly through the intercom’s mic. “Give us a buzz when it hits 75%, Jarvis.”

“Yes, sir. It should take approximately twenty-seven minutes. Enough time for you to conclude your current activities, as estimated based on a mean average of previous sessions.” 

Tony's answer was casually curt. “Jarvis, fuck off.” 

Just a hint of amusement colored Jarvis' artificial voice as he replied smoothly, “Fucking off at once, sir.”

END

~MF-Anon


	3. AskBox Fic: Avengers - SR, TS/PP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: [Iynqpenned](http://iynqpenned.tumblr.com/).

Steve didn’t sleep a great deal and sometimes ambling around the dimly-lit complex eventually relaxed him enough to either let him sleep or allow him not to mind so much that he hadn’t. The big band music echoing hauntingly along the corridors would have been odd at two-something in the morning almost anywhere else. 

Feeling fairly relaxed, if still a bit tired, Steve couldn’t resist following the sound of the music to see who was doing what in the middle of the night. It really was anybody’s guess with this group, especially if any of the Asgard crowd were in for a visit. 

Steve found the big rec room’s tables and chairs had been moved to the edges of the room, making a large clear area in the center. The music was playing from a portable ‘boombox’ on one of the pushed-aside tables and the room was otherwise filled by tiny spangles of light from a glittery ball hanging beneath a single light-source at the ceiling. 

In the middle of the cleared space two people were dancing: Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Steve grinned a little upon seeing them, both grinning like kids playing—really, weren’t they?—and both dressed, not in fancy ballroom togs, but in their pyjamas. 

Tony wore blue and white striped pyjama bottoms with a dark blue tank-top, Pepper wore a white and pink tank top with pyjama bottoms in pink and green stripes that ended just below the knee in a whimsical ruffle. Both of them were barefoot. Even as Steve came to a halt in the doorway, Tony whirled and then dipped Pepper, who giggled and threw out one hand with melodramatic flair. 

Tony spotted Steve as he pulled Pepper back up and into the next steps, but he didn’t stop dancing Pepper around the floor, instead he steered her his way and Steve shook his head. Miming ‘it’s okay, I’ll just go’ with hand gestures, he edged for the door, but Tony spun Pepper again and she gave a little gasp, grinning in delighted surprise when she finally spotted Steve. 

It would’ve been rude not to catch Pepper when Tony whirled her right into his arms, and Steve couldn’t deny there was a certain something in having an unexpected armful of smiling pretty girl. Though he might possibly be tired, certainly might not be as sociable as some in this sometimes bewildering era, Steve Rogers wasn’t dead by any means. He danced Pepper onto the impromptu dance floor, feeling a bit self-conscious in his plain white t-shirt and gray sweats with slightly ratty athletic shoes; but then, compared to the other two, he was the best dressed in the room.

The music changed to another song smoothly, going from Benny Goodman to Tommy Dorsey, and Steve steered the way back over to Tony, planning to relinquish Pepper gracefully back to her fella. However, though Steve twirled Pepper right into Tony’s arms, Tony caught her, spun once around, and before Steve had withdrawn his arm, he somehow ended up with Tony’s hand in his. Next thing he knew, his feet were still moving to the beat and he was no longer in the lead as he was whirled back around and out into the irregular circle of empty floor.

Pepper laughed and applauded, apparently not minding a bit, and Tony smirked at Steve with one eyebrow up and that smug ‘yes, I’m awesome, can you handle it?’ smile that he could flip on like a switch. Steve cocked an eyebrow right back at him, giving him a humorous version of a ‘I’m wise to you, mister’ expression right back. When Tony playfully spun Steve as he’d spun Pepper, Steve went with it and came right back to take over the lead almost as smoothly as Tony might’ve. Tony chuckled and didn’t argue the point, falling into being led as easily as he’d been leading.

Moving them back to Pepper, Steve winked cheekily at Tony as he spun him right toward Pepper, who caught him and turned around with him, laughing. Steve, smiling now, feeling only a little pang for the gal with whom he would’ve liked to have been dancing, turned to head for the door. He didn’t say anything, because it wasn’t necessary, although when Tony turned to look his way, Steve gave him a little casual finger-to-brow salute in thanks.

“Oh, no you don’t,” Said Pepper from behind Steve before he reached the door. Steve looked back as she reached him, her eyes bright and her smile genuine, and when she grabbed his hand and tugged, he couldn’t quite refuse. A bouncier piece started playing and she gave him a look that was as much a dare as if she’d said ‘double dog dare you!’ aloud. 

“You asked for it,” Steve murmured as he led her into a faster dance, lots of spins and dips and fast bits of footwork, which Pepper managed amazingly well. She stubbed her toe on his shoe once, and gave a little squeak, but didn’t falter more than an instant. By the time the song ended, Steve and Pepper were laughing a bit breathlessly. 

“Show me,” Tony said, grinning, and Pepper waved him toward Steve.

“He’s far better than I am at this,” she said, her cheeks pink from exertion. Oh, but she was beautiful that way, full of life and laughter. Steve could almost ignore the little pang in his chest before Tony grabbed his hand and distracted him from it further.

“Then I’ll learn from the master, of course,” Tony said, giving Steve another of those smirks that Steve realized was a bit like a dare, too. “You up for it, Capsicle?”

“Are _you_ , Playboy?” Steve challenged back, finding himself grinning despite that little shot to the heart, and Pepper went to the boombox, doing something that ended up with another fast number Steve recognized beginning. 

“Bring it, big man,” Tony said cockily. 

Steve laughed and led the way, managing to avoid Tony’s feet half a dozen times before Tony caught all the steps in the proper order and on the beat. Once he had it, though? Steve couldn’t help admiring the man’s chops, because it was like he’d soaked up ten dance lessons in one go. They practically floated, and it was more simple, physical fun than Steve had enjoyed in longer than he could recall.

They were through three songs before Tony laughed a bit breathlessly and called out as if he were dying, “Pepper! Come save me!” Steve laughed and let Tony go, thinking he would then take a rest with Pepper, but Pepper only paused to give Tony a quick smooch and then stepped into Steve’s arms with a ‘shall we?’ sort of expression.

He knew he could’ve said he was tired—he really wasn’t. Or sleepy—not anymore. But Steve got such a kick out of seeing Pepper’s happy face as well as the whole ‘dancing with a pretty girl’ part, and he had to admit that Tony had been almost just as fun to dance with, too. They were off into the next round before he had time to worry if he should be enjoying this quite so much. Pepper’s earlier misstep wasn’t repeated and soon they were moving around like they’d done this dozens of times; it was grand and exhilarating.

It seemed to go on for hours, maybe it did, but every time Steve thought to leave either Pepper to Tony or Tony to Pepper, one or the other of them somehow pulled him back in. Pepper had a lot more stamina than Steve had expected, and he already knew Tony was far tougher than his careless playboy manner led one to believe; Steve was a super-solider, artificially enhanced, and even he was slowly feeling the early edges of real fatigue creeping up. 

The bouncy music gave way to a slow piece and Steve fell into a slow dance with Pepper without even thinking, swaying in a loose circle with her wrapped, soft and pliant, in his arms. He dipped his head just a little, not even intentionally; the scent of her warm skin, her hair, along with just a hint of clean sweat, was better than the fanciest French perfume any Yank ever sent home to his girl in the States during the war. God, he was an idiot, and probably a jerk, but just about the time he was ready to let Pepper go and be a little more firm about his next attempt to leave, Tony was tapping his shoulder.

“Mind if I cut in?” Tony was still a bit flushed from the last set of syncopated dancing—for that matter, all of them were pink-cheeked and a bit sweaty now—but this had been worlds better than sparring or doing laps. 

Stepping back with a smile to let Tony take over with Pepper, Steve made a soft little ‘wha?’ sound of surprise as Tony pulled him close and, instead, shuffled them gracefully _away_ from Pepper, who pushed herself up onto the table to sit next to the boombox. 

“Uh, Tony, I think you might be a bit more tired than you realize,” Steve said on a chuckle. 

Tony just pressed his hand more firmly to the small of Steve’s back and lifted his eyebrows with a brief smirk. “Hey, I’m flexible, you can lead on the next song.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Despite the chastisement, Steve was still on the edge of laughing. 

“You may be the authority here, but I think to do this properly you’re supposed to put your head on my shoulder,” Tony pointed out in a low voice, like someone kibitzing in a class from the next seat over. Steve snorted, glancing over to find Pepper had her fingers over her mouth, but it was clear she was grinning behind them. Tony looked over at Pepper and winked at her while saying to Steve, “Don’t look for any help from her, she’s having too much fun to side with you.”

Steve shook his head, unable not to smile when Pepper mimed applauding the two of them. “She really is,” he agreed with humor in his tone.

The song was nearly at an end and Steve had the stray thought that he probably ought to mind this more than he did. It was just a certain kind of nice to hold someone close who wanted to be there, even just for the fun of it, and he’d enjoyed dancing with Tony just about as much as he had with Pepper. Should he be worrying about that? Maybe once upon a time he would’ve been more concerned, but not now.

After a piano flourish and some slow, jazzy horns, a female voice started in on a standard old ballad – well, standard in Steve’s young adulthood – and Tony switched out, putting Steve’s hands in the lead positions. Steve didn’t argue the point, glancing again at Pepper to find her with her legs pulled up to sit cross-legged at the edge of the table, her elbows on her knees and her chin on her hands. Her smile was entirely sweetly indulgent, and he didn’t have to hear a word from her to know she was thinking words like ‘cute’ or ‘adorable’ or something equally silly. He rolled his eyes and she just winked at him, almost a carbon-copy of Tony’s style.

With a crooked, knowing grin, Tony put his head on Steve’s shoulder. “See, if you’re going to do something, you’ve got to do it all the way.” 

Tony was only a couple of inches shorter than Steve, very nearly the same height as Pepper, so when Steve turned his head, his mouth was just above Tony’s ear. Catching sight of Pepper again, still blatantly finding them charming, a snicker escaped Steve and he gave an extra twirl on the chorus. He said quietly, “I think she’s enjoying this way too much.”

“Aren’t you?” Tony replied quietly, his breath a slight tickle against Steve’s neck. 

He should say something off-hand, something to indicate it’s all about humoring Pepper, or Tony, but Steve was, at heart, an honest guy. Feeling a little silly, but also a strange sort of fond, he gave a little shrug and his smile was sincere as he led Tony into a dip – same as he would’ve done with Pepper – and used one of Tony’s own cheeky winks. “Y’know, I think I am.”

Tony just grinned, only it was more pleased than smug, and Steve didn’t actually mind when Tony put his head back against Steve’s shoulder for the rest of the dance. Pepper watched them with such obvious delight that Steve felt like the lead in a picture show; or maybe more like one of the co-stars. He had the tentative thought, ‘Y’know, a fella could get used to this,’ and on the next turn, he caught Pepper’s smiling gaze and smiled right back. 

END.

_MF-Anon_


End file.
